


Mon Ange

by Knivergils



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dante♀, F/F, Incest, Twincest, Vergil♀, mVmD, 双性转, 维吉尔×但丁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 00:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11279850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knivergils/pseuds/Knivergils





	Mon Ange

　　但丁在海绵上挤了一大坨沐浴液，双手搓出泡泡，仔细地擦洗自己的身体。  
　　略烫的水从头顶淋下，但丁看着变色的泡沫被冲进下水道，皮肤重新变得干净清爽。她仰起头，水流击打在脸上，默默地叹了口气。  
　　又惹维吉尔生气了啊。  
　　  
　　今天傍晚，但丁在酒吧街的爱情旅店里和两个男的打得火热，她骑在那个男人身上，黑檀木插在他嘴里，另外一个男人从她身后抱住她，抓住她的乳房用力揉捏，阴茎在她的屁股上来回磨蹭，像只急躁的猴子。  
　　凯特到处都找不到但丁，维吉尔叫他带但丁过来找一个包养某歌星的恶魔毒枭，结果他把她给弄丢了。他认真地思索着自己是不是应该先打电话给殡仪馆。  
　　拿着手机在路边纠结了半天，凯特最后还是横下心拨了维吉尔的号码。  
　　“……对不起，但丁不见了……”  
　　维吉尔当然不会骂他，但这更吓人了不是吗？  
　　忐忑不安地等待了大半个小时，维吉尔的车停到凯特面前。隔着车窗都能感觉到杀气，凯特额头渗出细汗，不由自主地吞咽。  
　　维吉尔打开车门从车上下来，世界就开始扭曲，整个酒吧街都变成了Limbo。凯特站在正常的世界里望着那边脸色阴沉的维吉尔打了个寒颤，下意识地瞥了眼她手的阎魔刀。  
　　“她可能是被拉进Limbo了，可是我感觉不到她。我对这里不熟，这里没有入口……也没有出口……”  
　　维吉尔没理会他，大步走进了整条街“妖气最浓”的建筑，直到高跟鞋敲击地面的声音消失，凯特悬着的心才放下来，他像个溺水得救的人一样瘫坐在路边。  
　　“完了完了完了。”他抱着头，碎碎念着。  
　　  
　　Limbo和现实逐步融合，维吉尔走得很慢，鞋跟踩在地面上清脆的声音回荡在走廊里，她每往前走一步，世界就往前扭曲一分，被撕裂的墙面和摆饰如同失重一般漂浮在色彩浓艳的空中。她避开所有碎片，用阎魔刀刀柄拨开悬浮的障碍物，不知好歹的恶魔还没碰到她的衣角就被幻影剑钉到了墙上。  
　　她踹开走廊终点发着白光的门，脑满肠肥的胖子正伏在一个娇小的女人身上蠕动着他肥硕如猪的身体，女人下身淌着血，被压得面色发绀，只有出气没有进气了。维吉尔露出厌恶的神情，拇指顶起了刀镡。  
　　寒光四溅。  
　　肥猪惊愕地瞪着他的眼睛，他认出了维吉尔，但他再也发不出任何声音了。他五官移位，身体四分五裂地倒塌下去，整齐的切面看上去就像是切开的不新鲜的卷心菜。  
　　维吉尔扯了还算干净的桌布，盖在已经死去的女人身上。  
　　  
　　但丁笑嘻嘻亲了一口沾着男人精液的黑檀木，按住他们在自己身上乱摸的手，左右环视一圈，然后问：“哎呀差点忘了正事，几点了？”  
　　金发的男人找了一通才找到被踢到床下去的手机，他的光屁股翘在外面，声音瓮声瓮气地传来：“快八点了，要一起去吃个饭吗？”  
　　“我操！！！这么晚了！！！”但丁猛地从男人身上跳起来，他的阴茎滑出她的身体，带出的精液溅在粉红色的床单上，床板下降撞到床底下男人的头，发出一声惨叫。但丁抓起被子随便地擦了擦下身，找不到不知道被自己扔到哪去了的内裤。  
　　这时候门开了，所有的事物都静止了。  
　　连空气都凝固了，气温骤降到零度以下。  
　　维吉尔站在门口，她踩着一个还没有变形的恶魔，十公分的高跟鞋鞋跟贯穿了他的脑袋插进他的眼窝里，可怜的家伙还在抽搐。看着房间里光溜溜的两个人还有一个恶心的光屁股，维吉尔面无表情地把阎魔刀插进被她踩着的男人的下身。  
　　床上的黑发男倒抽一口凉气，夹紧双腿捂住自己已经完全软掉的鸡鸡。  
　　她怎么来了！！！  
　　但丁扶额，从指缝里偷看维吉尔的表情，心虚地小声道：“……姐。”  
　　“嗯。”维吉尔冷冷地应了，什么也没说。  
　　她这算什么反应！但丁感觉自己鸡皮疙瘩都要起来了。  
　　床底下的男人撅着屁股退出来，他揉着脑袋站起来看着床上目瞪口呆的家伙：“怎么了？”  
　　他一脸茫然地回头，看见门口那个衣着得体的漂亮女人正把她昂贵的名牌高跟鞋鞋跟从男人眼窝里拔出来，那个倒霉蛋的眼球缓慢地从鞋跟上滑落，在脏污的地板上变成一团烂泥。他白眼一翻，直接昏过去了，倒在地板上发出巨响。  
　　“你的眼光可真好。”维吉尔突然冷笑道。  
　　但丁无语了。  
　　倒在维吉尔脚边的恶魔男人还想反抗，伸手去扒她的腿，维吉尔都懒得再看他一眼，直接用刀尖挑起他，一脚踹了出去。血肉模糊的男人砸到了床上的男人，他立刻像个女人一样大声尖叫着把那堆烂肉推开，慌忙缩到墙角。  
　　但丁这下彻底倒了胃口。  
　　她有些恼火地拿起黑檀木对准那团生命力异常顽强的东西一通连射，彻底送它去见了上帝。血液和不明汁水溅了黑发男一脸，如果不是闻到了尿骚味，但丁觉得他被吓呆掉的样子还是蛮可爱的。  
　　但丁捡起地上的热裤和吊带默默地穿上，拎起鞋子从维吉尔身边走出了房间。她知道她不会杀他们的，那两个人类的垃圾根本不值得她动手。  
　　  
　　电视开着，但音量很小，听不清在讲什么，维吉尔坐在床上，看着腿上的笔记本电脑和手机里讲着晚上的“杀人案”。  
　　“维！”  
　　光溜溜的但丁一个鱼跃飞扑到床上，维吉尔整个人都被弹了起来，她右手接住同样飞起来笔记本电脑，左手挂断电话，直接盖在但丁脸上，阻止她靠近。  
　　“撒娇装可爱没有用。”她冷冷地说。  
　　但丁哪肯放过她，攀着她的胳膊把整个胸都贴上去不依不饶：“好姐姐，我错了。”  
　　“知错认错，屡教不改。”维吉尔的眼睛没有离开笔电的屏幕，看也不看但丁，“你态度这么端正，我又不会怪你，你想怎么样就怎么样吧，都是你的自由。”  
　　瞧瞧这口气，这还没有怪我啊！  
　　小恶魔是不会轻易放弃的，又不是第一次了。  
　　她放开维吉尔的胳膊跑去床尾，掀起被子钻了进去。薄薄的被子透出一些暧昧的光线，维吉尔双腿间香槟色的蕾丝内裤看得清清楚楚。但丁舔了舔嘴唇，她低头亲吻被那片布料覆盖着的地方，舌尖准确地找到敏感的核心并把它舔湿。维吉尔的体温升高了些许，她恰到好处地从维吉尔的腿间钻过去，顺着她的小腹钻出被子趴在她的胸口，把脸埋进最爱的乳沟。  
　　她用力地深吸了一口气，维吉尔的味道让她陶醉。维吉尔不得不把笔电放到一边，瞪着怀里的小混蛋。  
　　“那两个男人还没满足你？”  
　　但丁听得出她话里的讥讽，她推了推维吉尔的胸，把它们摆弄得让自己靠起来更舒服。她脸颊贴着一边，另一边手指拨开睡裙的花边想去捏乳头被维吉尔抓住了手。  
　　她撇了撇嘴，“你也看到了，是我瞎啊！不过，如果你没来，他们还是挺不错的啦，至少长得挺可爱的不是么？”  
　　“哦，那是我的错了。”  
　　维吉尔抓住她的胳膊要把她从自己身上丢下去，但丁挣开了她，撑起身体凑到她面前，鼻子贴着鼻子嘴贴着嘴。  
　　“你知道，我跟你不一样，我没办法只追求精神上的快乐。我也不讨厌人类。”她的手伸进维吉尔的内裤，从阴蒂滑过在湿润的穴口停留，她蜻蜓点水般地吻她，“你说只看我的高潮就能得到满足，那么你看我和别人做爱也会高潮吗？”  
　　维吉尔抽出她的手，抓着她的胳膊把她按倒在床上。  
　　“亲爱的，你有些得意忘形了。”  
　　但丁吮吸沾着爱液的手指咯咯咯地娇笑着，双手环上她姐姐的脖子，歪着头说：“我还想为所欲为呢。”  
　　维吉尔吻她，小恶魔热情地回应着，她不时地睁开眼睛，看着那张和自己一模一样的脸忘情地亲吻她。她很温柔，总是很温柔，从不会像那些臭男人一样为了爽而弄痛她羞辱她。  
　　但丁感觉到从维吉尔身上散发出来的暖意，她的肩带掉下来，丰满的胸脯压着她的。她听到她说话了，但听不清她说了什么，她也不在意了，无非就是一些跟自己有关的抱怨。  
　　啊，就是喜欢她无可奈何的样子。  
　　维吉尔滑到但丁的身体下面，舌尖拂过乳头，在粉色的乳晕上留下湿漉漉的痕迹，再向下到柔软的腰部，她亲吻她的肚脐，一点点往下，然后在终点前停下。  
　　“我洗得很干净！”但丁很没有情调地把双腿大开。  
　　维吉尔扶着但丁的腿把头发撩到耳后露出雪白的颈项，她俯下身亲了亲她的小腹，微微眯起眼睛说：“让我好好检查一下。”  
　　  
　　维吉尔含着但丁的阴蒂，手指在蜜穴里抽动。但丁抓着床单，弓起腰，清澈的体液从她的身体里流出来。  
　　“啊~维，舔我，快~快点~！”但丁提高了音调，手臂盖在眼睛上胡乱擦着因为兴奋流出来的眼泪。  
　　维吉尔的舌头光滑灵巧，舌尖继续舔弄着但丁的敏感点，她抽出食指只留中指在里面，她的食指和舌头一起拨弄两旁娇嫩的花瓣，像吮吸花蜜的蜂鸟一样，舔舐着那些不断流出的爱液。  
　　但丁发出可爱的呜呜声，维吉尔慢慢地抽送慢慢地舔着。但丁开始抚弄自己的乳房，手指夹着揉搓维吉尔顾不上的乳头，她昂起头，蜷起脚趾，脑海中满是维吉尔舔弄她下身的模样。  
　　她的银发散在两边，她的红唇沾着她的蜜汁，她性感的蓝眼睛魅惑撩人。  
　　但丁在美妙的欲海里漂浮，下腹火一般炙热。维吉尔的手指在她体内勾起，但丁惊呼出声，快感像失控的烈火瞬间烧遍全身，炽热的风暴席卷了她的每一根神经，血液沸腾，眼前白茫茫一片。  
　　汹涌的快感令她忍不住蜷缩起身体，强烈的痉挛让甬道一次次收缩，更多的液体喷涌出来淌湿了床单。  
　　维吉尔也有些恍惚，她跪在但丁腿边看着精疲力竭，浑身颤抖的她。她半睁着眼，沾着但丁体液的手指从唇边下滑，她把手指伸进内裤，那片布料已被浸湿。  
　　她昏昏沉沉睡到但丁身边，把她搂进怀里吻了吻她的唇。但丁迷迷糊糊地把腿卡进她的腿间，像只树袋熊一样攀在她身上。但丁的大腿蹭到了维吉尔的阴蒂，还未完全消退的快感再次袭来，维吉尔脑中满是但丁方才高潮的诱人模样。  
　　“……啊……”喉间发出低沉的呻吟，她低头用力吻住但丁，紧紧抓住她的乳房揉捏。  
　　但丁张开手臂抱住她，欣然接受了她粗暴野蛮的吻。那只理性的母狮只会在这时失控，她爱死了这种快被撕碎吞吃的感觉，看着那张沉浸在狂乱的快感中的脸，她看到她眼中倒映的表情淫乱的自己。  
　　一切结束后，两人抱在一起躺了一会儿，但丁舔了舔被咬破的嘴唇，她盯着维吉尔，血液让她的嘴唇更加红艳，她忍不住想要咬上去。最后她还是轻轻地吻上去，缓慢地交换了一个甜蜜的吻。  
　　维吉尔睁开眼睛，意味深长地看着但丁，仿佛是在等她说什么，但丁对上眼神，手伸进睡裙抓住她的胸。  
　　“想来想去还是我赚到啊。”她一脸坏笑地说。  
　　“怎么？”  
　　但丁啵了一口手里的软肉：“这么棒的奶子只属于我呀~❤”  
　　“看来只能杀掉所有的男人了。”  
　　“这么狠？”  
　　“可能我说得还不够准确，要把所有的雄性生物都除掉才行。”  
　　“讨厌，我口味没有那么重啦！”  
　　“我是认真的。”  
　　“我爱你！”  
　　“……但丁。”  
　　“我也是认真的！”  
　　“唉。”  
　　“我只爱你一个，维。”  
　　“油嘴滑舌。”


End file.
